


Less Can be More

by Poison_Love_Words



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Small Penis, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Vaginal Sex, just kidding porn with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 08:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14996537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poison_Love_Words/pseuds/Poison_Love_Words
Summary: Loki's time with the Grandmaster has left lasting consequences.  Ones that have put a strain on his relationship with Thor.  Thor finally learns of these consequences and decides to show Loki just how much he still finds him desirable.This is just an excuse to write smut.





	Less Can be More

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself I would not write more than one fic at a time but here we are. This one is a short one shot to scratch a smut itch. 
> 
> So this nasty little idea has been in my head since re-watching Ragnarok. The thought came to me about what other things the Grandmaster might change about a person on a whim. There isn't any sexual non-con. The warning is for what changes the Grandmaster makes to Loki's body. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a dark and stormy night. The storm raged with freezing rain pounding the earth, lighten streaked across the sky brightening the world as if the middle of the day. The worse was the thunder, a constant rumble in the background with sudden crashes loud enough to deafen. It was a storm many felt was unnatural, and in a way, it was. The cause of such a calamity was stalking the halls of Stark Tower, searching for the one person who had any hope of calming his raging emotions. 

Thor was beyond angry, he felt the berserker rage boiling just under his skin. He wanted to hit something, no he wanted to hit someone. How dare they be so close. He remembers watching them from the stairs, he saw how they leaned toward one another, voices hushed and Banner _fucking_ Banner with his arm around him. How dare he touch what wasn’t his!

Thor reached his designation and stops to take a breath. He needed to collect his wits if he any hope of talking to Loki. Loki, who hasn’t so much been alone in the room with him since their reunion on the ship. Loki, who ran away from him with tears in his eyes after a too brief hug. Loki, who despite all of Thor’s efforts of rekindling their relationships has sought his pleasure elsewhere. This would not stand. Thor was going to show Loki who he belonged with, not some mortal man who can never understand Loki like Thor does.

They have been living at Stark Towers for about three weeks as they finalize plans for New Asgard. For much of that time Loki hasn’t been out of his room. Only leaving to aid Thor with necessary duties of running a country and meals. At first Thor thought that maybe it was because Loki knew he was only welcomed because of his relationship to Thor. Then with time Thor noticed something else was going on. He sees Loki and Banner talking in the living room, Loki hunched in on himself with tears glistening in his eyes, while Banner had his arm around Loki. Thor was livid, he never thought his friend would sink so low as to abuse someone, especially someone who should have been under Thor’s protection. That was the problem though, Loki has suffered so much regardless of Thor’s supposed protection; and now he was suffering again right under Thor’s noise.

Thor did not bother with knocking, instead opening the door to Loki’s room almost violently. He slams the door behind him as ye hears a gasp and the rustle of clothing before the lights dim. 

“Thor!” Loki shouts in a strained voice, “What are you doing here?!”

Thor notices that Loki is almost hidden in the corner of the room. He is holding up a bathrobe to cover himself from view. Again, Thor is reminded of how unlike this is to the Loki he remembers.

“Loki, what is the meaning of this behavior?” Thor stalks over to Loki, watching as Loki shrinks into himself, “Loki? What has Banner done to you?”

Thor stops his approach, his voice is soft, but Loki still flinches at his question. He pulls the robe around himself, tying the sash he approaches Thor.

Loki gives a brittle laugh before answering, “Banner? Banner has done nothing. What are you talking about?” He sits at the bureau looking at Thor in the mirror.

Thor notices the dark smudges under Loki’s eyes and the sharp lines of his face. Thor approaches him slowly this time, he places his hands gently on Loki’s shoulders and heaves a sigh.

“I’ve seen you with him. You have not been sharing my bed and then I see you with him. He had his arms around you while you were obviously trying not to cry. Brother, has he hurt you?” Thor’s voice is barely above a whisper, he notices Loki’s eyes are misty again before they harden. 

Loki surges to his feet, knocking Thor away from himself. He paces to the bed, clenching and unclenching his fists. Even in the darken room Thor can see the red staining Loki’s cheeks and neck. He watches as Loki tries to pull himself together before he lets out another gut-wrenching laugh.

“Oh Thor, you oaf. Banner wasn’t the one to hurt me. He’s been trying to fix me,” Loki walks back over to Thor, “It seems though that there is no fixing me.” His smile is as brittle as his laugh, Thor this wishing he could do something to erase the pain etched on Loki’s face.

“I do not understand, what is there to _fix_ about you?” Thor looks at Loki, his eyes searching.

Loki huffs, “Of course you don’t understand! The only reason you are here is because you were jealous your _whore_ was seen with someone else!” Loki is practically screaming at Thor, tears flowing down his face unnoticed, “Leave me! Go find someone else to warm your bed.” 

Thor is quiet after Loki’s outburst, he knows him well enough to recognize when he is trying to avoid pain. Thor throws caution to the wind as he gathers Loki into his arms. 

“Hush, there is no one else I would rather have with me. Don’t you know you are the only one for me?” Thor looks into Loki’s eyes, he pushes a lock of hair behind an ear.

Loki is stiff in his arms, trying to keep as much distant between their bodies. He finally wrenches himself out of Thor’s arms, “How can you say that?! You have no idea what he did to me. You weren’t the only one to have a makeover. Well, have a look!”

Loki unties the sash with shaking fingers, he opens the robe, letting it drop to the floor. He stands staring at Thor with his arms open, “What do you think of the Grandmaster’s favorite piece of art?” 

Thor’s eyes roam over Loki’s body, he doesn’t see what has caused such distress at first, then as his eyes lower he can see what has been done to Loki. Loki’s prick is a tiny thing, where once he had an impressive member with full balls there is barely three inches of cock. His balls are gone and the skin around his member smooth and hairless. Thor notices there is a thin slit much like a woman’s peaking out from between his legs. Thor’s mouth goes dry and he has to tighten his fists to keep himself from reaching out toward Loki. 

“The Grandmaster did this to you?” Thor finds his voice rough as he continues to stare at the changes made to Loki’s body.

“He told me that I was too pretty for something so vulgar. Wanted something dainty and pretty to adorn his arm.” 

Loki lower’s his arms and begins to turn away from Thor. Thor moves to block Loki, lifting his chin to meet his eyes. 

“Did he touch you?” Thor asks in a whisper.

“Ha no. He wanted me untouched, said it added to my appeal. He loved the idea that he made me pure again and I was so disgusted with it.”

Thor feels a spike of anger at this admission. He wants nothing more than to return to Sakaar and shatter every one of the Grandmaster’s bones. Realizing his anger is sending Loki the wrong message he focuses instead on showing Loki how wrong he is. He brings both his hands up to frame Loki’s face, thumbs rubbing against his jaw.

“Loki, what he did was vile, and it angers me he has hurt you so. But that does not change my feels for you.” Thor leans down and places a soft kiss on Loki’s lips, “or my desire to have you.”

“Thor, no. I do not need a pity fuck.”

“Dear Loki, I feel no pity for you.” Thor grabs Loki’s hand placing it over his own groin, “Do you not feel what you do to me. This is all because of you. You know I’ve never had your gift of words, so let me show you how I feel about you, regardless what body you are in. I will desire you till you are old and wrinkled, and I desire you as you are now”  
Thor runs his fingers down Loki’s torso, stopping to rub over his nipples before giving them a sharp pinch. His touch is light and teasing as he skims over Loki’s skin, he lets his hands circle Loki’s waist. Stopping he looks into Loki’s eyes waiting for Loki to acquiesce; wanting to know that his attentions will be wanted. 

Loki is staring at Thor. He sucks in a breath as Thor runs his hands over his body. It has been so long since they’ve last been together and he craves it like nothing else. He has wanted to be with Thor since the brief hug back on the ship. Some part of him knows Thor’s words ring true, he has never been one to lie about his feelings. As Loki stand their naked in from of him, he realizes that his body is responding to Thor. It is the first time since the change he has felt any arousal, with it he realizes that he wants Thor. 

Loki leans into Thor, he threads his fingers through Thor shorten hair and pulls him into a kiss. They both groan as their lips meet and mouths open to one another. Loki shivers as he feels Thor run his tongue along his, coaxing it into his own mouth. 

Thor is dizzy with the taste of Loki, he growls as he sucks at Loki’s tongue. He runs his hands over the curve of Loki’s ass. He grabs at it, pulling Loki closer to himself, before picking him up and walking to the bed. 

Loki wraps his legs around Thor, whimpering as his sex brushes against Thor’s rough pants. He moans as Thor lays him on the mattress and steps back.  
“Norns Loki, you are beautiful.” Thor tells him as he slides between his legs. His hands push his thighs apart and move closer to his sex. Thor locks gazes with Loki as he licks a line from the root of his cock to the tip. The member is hard and leaking, Thor notes the taste is no different than before. He sucks the tip into his mouth and jabs his tongue into the slit.

Loki throws his head back; his hips are held down and he feels himself trying to thrust into the moist heat of Thor’s mouth. Thor runs his tongue along the length again before he swallows it to the root. He loves the feeling of having all of Loki in his mouth, his cock-head nudging the back of his throat. Thor sucks hard, he seals his lips around the base and reaches up to twist and pull at Loki’s nipples.

“Thor! Thor …. Stops, oh stop! I’m going to cum!” Loki tries to wiggle away from Thor, but it is to no avail. 

Thor only hums and swirls his tongue around his mouth full. He tastes Loki’s precum on his tongue and it is intoxicating, he can feel Loki tensing under him and knows he is close. Thor gives a powerful suck as he gives Loki’s nipples a hard pinch.

Loki screams as his release hits him. He feels Thor swallowing around his member and it is almost too much. 

Pulling off Thor makes sure he does not leave a drop behind. He moves up Loki’s body, kissing his nipples before reaching his mouth. He smirks as he pulls Loki into another kiss.

“Do not think I am done with you yet. There is still much to explore.”

Thor runs his fingers over Loki’s new slit. He teases at the edges before dipping one finger in. Thor groans as he feels how wet Loki is, his fold slick with his juices. Thor gathers up some of the slick and bring his finger to his mouth. He makes sure Loki is watching as he sucks the wetness off his finger. The flavor is not much different than before, slightly less bitter but still distinctly Loki. Want more Thor lifts one of Loki’s legs to his shoulder as he spreads him out. 

Thor takes his fill of the sight before him. Loki is completely hairless; his lips are no longer pressed tightly together but begin to pump and Thor can see the slick gather at his inner lips. Thor lowers his head and breaths in Loki’s scent, this too has not changed. Thor licks the length of the opening, dipping his tongue at the junction where Loki’s cock rest. 

Loki fists one hand in the bedding and grabs at Thor’s hair with the other. Thor holds him down as he licks and slurps at his opening. Thor finds the taste addictive and thrusts his tongue in deeper seeking out more. Loki’s grip tightens on his hair as he tries to thrush up, seeking more. Thor uses his free hand to spread Loki’s lips more, he fucks his tongue into Loki’s wet hole. He moans as he feels Loki tremble and more slick gushes around his tongue. He slows his paces and flicks his tongue in and out of Loki. He gently pushes one finger into the tight wet heat. Loki’s walls clamp down around his finger and Thor is gifted with more wetness. Loki is crying out under him.

“Ahhh ….. what are you doing to me?! Oh gods, hard. Fuck me, more ugh more.” Loki is babbling, he makes high pitched whines as Thor slowly thrusts his finger in and out of his tight cunt. Thor runs his tongue around the small holes, pushing it in along with his finger. He feels Loki’s wall clamp down as Loki wails. Thor speeds up the thrusting of his finger as Loki rides out his orgasm, he adds another as he rubs them along Loki’s walls. He finds the soft sponge spot he seeks and presses against it. 

Loki arches his back as he screams. Thor slows his thrusting as Loki trembles through his third orgasm. Thor does not stop what he is doing though, he wants to take Loki apart and put him back together. He watches as Loki tries to push his hand away.

“Oh, I’m not done with you yet. For you to truly know how much I want you then we’ve just started.”

Loki looks as if he is going to say something, but Thor pinches a nipple as he scissors his fingers in Loki’s cunt. 

“I need to make sure you are ready for me. You are going to be so tight around my cock. I can’t wait to feel your heat gripping me. You are already dripping, just think about how I will slide into you, all wet and wanting. Do you want that? Do you want me to split you open with my cock, thrust into your virgin hole and ruin it for anyone else? I’m going to fuck you so that you will crave my cock in your cunt. You won’t’ be able to go a day without my cock or fingers opening you up. I will have you wet and waiting for me.”  
Thor is thrusting his fingers into Loki’s cunt, he feels more juice run over his hand and he licks some of it up around his fingers.

“Mmmm …. You taste so good.” Thor gathers some of the slight on his tongue. He let’s Loki’s leg down as he captures Loki’s mouth in a kiss. Thor shares with Loki the taste of his own sex. He groans as Loki sucks on his tongue.

Pulling away he maneuvers himself till he is propped against the head board. He pulls Loki into his lap, his thighs spread wide and his sex glistening. 

“Lower yourself onto me. I want to watch as you fuck yourself on my cock.”

Loki moans as he balances himself with a hand on Thor’s chest, his other hand wrapped around Thor’s member guiding it to his dripping hole. Thor has to close his eyes at the first feeling of Loki’s silken heat around his cock-head. He grips Loki’s hip hard enough to bruise as he tries not to thrust up. Loki slowly lowers himself down until Thor is fully seated in his hot little hole. 

Thor removes his hands from Loki’s hips and he tells him how good he feels wrapped around his cock. He runs his fingers over his sides until he comes to his nipples. Loki arches his back and Thor groans at the feel of Loki’s walls flutter around him. He watches as Loki raises himself onto his knees and then sinks back down. 

Loki swirls his hips as he begins to ride Thor. He throws his head back and grips Thor’s shoulders and as he loses himself to the feeling of Thor’s member sliding against that spot inside him. His cock is hard again and rubbing between them. He gasps as Thor takes one of his nipples in this mouth. He flattens his tongue against the nub before grasping it between his teeth. He soothes the bite with his tongue, pulling and pinching the other bud. He feels Loki’s clench hard and more liquid drips down his legs. He switches sides and he gathers up some of the slide on his fingers.

Thor slides his fingers between Loki’s ass cheeks. He runs them over Loki’s tight furrow, spreading the slick around. Loki looks up at him then, his eyes dark and face flush. Thor kisses him as he rubs one finger against the ring of muscles. Loki moans into the kiss as Thor’s finger breaches him. 

“I can’t last much longer, oh gods Thor you feel so good. Don’t stop …” 

Thor had no intention of stopping until Loki was wreaked. He thrusts his finger into Loki, wiggling it around searching for that little bundle of nerves. He feels Loki tense up, crying out, as he rubs against it. Loki squeezes his inner walls around Thor, he grinds his hips down onto Thor’s. Thor knows that he is close, he is surprised his has lasted this long with how wonton Loki is. He runs his finger over Loki’s prostate a few more times before pulling his finger out.

“I’m going to fuck you now.” Thor tells Loki as he flips them, Loki under him spread out on the bed, “beautiful.”

Thor pulls out till just the tip of his cock is in Loki, then he thrusts back in, hard and fast. Loki gasps but is unable to take a breath as Thor repeats the motion. Soon he has Loki’s legs over his shoulders as he fucks into him. He feels Loki tighten up again as his orgasm builds. Thor bites into Loki’s neck as feels Loki get impossibly tighter and liquid is running down his legs. Thor feels his own release and spills deep into Loki. He ends up on his elbows before rolling over before he crushes Loki under him.

Thor gathers Loki to him, hold him as his tremors subside. Thor runs his fingers through Loki’s hair before lightly rubbing his back. He knows he should get a cloth and clean them up, but he is too content hold onto his love to move.

Loki is the first to speak, “I think you ruined his art work.”

Thor looks down at Loki, “The art was too perfect to ruin. I just replaced his signature on it with my own.”

Loki rolls his eyes at him. Thor can’t stop the grin from spreading across his face. He feels Loki relax against him as he pulls some blankets over them. Thor is already planning how to get Loki to move into his rooms. Now that he has Loki again he’s not going to let go. 

“Do you think we might do this again?” Loki’s voice is quiet.

“Oh I plan to do this again after you get some sleep.”

Loki just hums a response already succumbing to sleep. Thor tightens his hold on him. He knows that it will take more than sex to help Loki come to terms to his new body, but Thor plans to be there every step of the way.

**Author's Note:**

> I realize that Loki is a shapeshifter but for the sake of smut I'm pretending that the Grandmaster was powerful enough to put a permanent modification on Loki that he couldn't remove and he's never played with lady bits before. Also Bruce knows about this from his time on Sakaar as the Hulk. 
> 
> All questions and comments are welcome.


End file.
